


Fanfic Dump

by R_Rolling



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: BAU Case fic, Dust Bunnies, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, He gets three, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Prostitution, Quadrupple, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, all of the love, thrupple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: This is a series of prompts and partially completed works that I want to get off my chest and out of my writing binder.Unless stated otherwise each chapter will be a different work.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Harry Potter/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Harry Potter/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in adopting a fic posted here, or seeing it continue please don't hesitate to get in contact with me!!!

**AS CHAPTERS ARE ADDED THE TAGS AND EVERYTHING WILL BE UPDATED SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR NEW CHARACTERS, FANDOMS, RELATIONSHIPS, AND WARNING TAGS. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**


	2. The Villain Wrangler

The Villain Wrangler. 

This is a prompt taken from Tumblr. 

A social worker for make a wish gets a request from a little girl to meet Deadpool. Tasked with finding the elusive 'villain' Persephone Smith decides to give it her all for the dying little girl. After finally finding what Bar Deadpool hangs out at Persephone manages to convince him to eventually show up. Gaining a reputation over time as the Villain Wrangler, Persephone is able to grant more and more obscure wishes. Eventually, she's the go-to civilian for these so called bad-guys. They save her from being kidnapped by the good-guys on multiple occasions, and eventually when a villain harms one of the sick children she calls up a couple of the villains to take care of it. They learn not to mess with her as she fulfils dying wishes. 


	3. Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover

Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover unnamed 

Vernon pays Voldemort supporters to kidnap Harry. They take him to The United States where they torture him and give him body modifications. Harry escapes and if found on the side of the Road by Bobby Singer who takes him to Singer Salvage. Bobby enlists the help of Sam and Dean to nurse Harry back to health. From there they find out that Sam and Dean are Harry's mates due to the modifications. 

Harry Potter sat curled up in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry cried softly as he watched the small clock he'd been given. It was officially Harry's fifteenth birthday, and probably the last day he would live. After coming back from his fourth year and all the horror that had gone along with it, Harry was given a t-shirt and boxers, told to strip, and was forced into the too small space. Harry had noticed that Aunt Petunia and Dudley were oddly missing, it was just Uncle Vernon with a maniacal look in his eyes. After being locked in for three days Vernon had finally given him a small meal and allowed him out to use the bathroom. That was when he had taunted Harry with what the man had done. Aunt Petunia had left him after he had started to get abusive, Vernon not caring for having his Nephew around anymore had sold him to people claiming to be Voldemort supporters. Harry had until 10am on July 31st, to live unharmed. Usually, Harry would be in his small bedroom talking to Hedwig, but that wasn't possible this time. Vernon had snapped her neck the moment they had gotten into the house. Harry's first friend lay broken in a shoe box placed carelessly into the bin. 

Harry couldn't sleep that night, he just lay shaking and crying in the cupboard until he heard Vernon letting people into the house. These 'supporters' weren't taking any chances, The door had opened and before Harry knew it he was hit dead in the chest with a stunner. Harry could only hope not to wake up again. 

* * *

Harry woke up cold and confused in a small metal cage who knows however long later. 

"You're awake!" Harry startled away from the voice, he couldn't see who was talking, his glasses were missing and everything was too blurry to make out. "My followers and I are going to make you into the perfect pet for the Dark Lord! He'll see, you'll be perfect" The voice taunted from his right. 

"I'm not a pet" Harry whispered, he really didn't like where this was going. If he ever got out of here he would probably kill Vernon himself. 

"Not yet you're not! Actually, I'm here to collect you for your first surgery." 

"What?!" 

"Stupefy!" 

* * *

Harry woke sometime later wrapped in something soft and warm. However, he felt the cold metal of the cage underneath him so he knew intrinsically that this wasn't over yet. 

"Welcome to the Hybrid race kid!" It was a different voice this time, sounding far too amused for Harry's liking. 

"Hybrid?" 

"Veela blood first, to make you attractive and give you wings, but we're not done yet." Wings? That must have been what was keeping him warm. Harry moved around a little but stilled immediately when he felt icy metal tighten around his throat. "Ah yes! That's your new suppressant collar, to keep your magic bound and to keep the new Veela allure from attracting everyone. See you in a few days kid." 

* * *

A few days later, Harry was taken again. This time though when he woke up, he had incredible hearing, a feel around told Harry it was due to the new fluffy kitten ears on his head. With horror he realised his normal human ears were missing, just smooth skin where they used to be. Also new was the long tail sprouting from the center of his tail bone, the thing was straight and fluffy and probably around three feet long. Harry couldn't move in his cage without injuring it. Finally, blinking, Harry realized he hadn't gotten his glasses back, whatever they did to him this time had beyond fixed his poor eyesight. He could probably see uninterrupted for a mile now. 

It wasn't long before a generic looking Wizard had come to knock him out. 

* * *

When Harry woke the next time his throat was on fire, there wa blood running down his chin. With a shaky hand Harry felt his mouth, shocked to find two large fangs protruding from where normal teeth had been before. Eventually, someone had come along to tell him they had added Neko DNA and Vampire DNA to the Veela. He was truly what his wardens called a 'mutt'. 

* * *

Two days later Harry finally had a chance, He'd been shoved into a van. He knew that the people who had him were dumb, but he didn't realise just how dumb they really were. When they transferred him to the van they hadn't put any clothes on him, he could feel just how bloody cold it was. He had already known he was in America, but the snow gently falling all around them told him he was in the northern part of the US, where he knew it was deeply winter. 

They told him he was being taking to a facility where he would learn perfect obedience for Voldemort. Harry knew that they liked to tease him with what was going to happen next. But Harry didn't think they realised what they had actually done. Whatever they did to him while he was unconscious had enhanced his magic, he could feel it like a muscle, rippling under his skin just waiting to be used. He knew the collar wouldn't hold for long if he really forced his magic out. So this travelling would be a good time to do that. 

Over the course of them being in the van, Harry had been subtly pushing at his magic the whole time. He wasn't blindfolded, and could see road signs as they passed, but under each town was a population number, and as they drove the number kept getting smaller. Harry knew if he wanted any chance of being found he had to do it in a decently populated area. 

Harry took his chance when they reached a town called Sioux Falls. He pushed his magic out with all that he had, in a moment the calm drive changed. His magic blew the end of the van skyward, sending him and his captors flying to the front. The driver swerved hard not knowing what was happening. Harry reached up and ripped the broken collar off with a twist. His new wings flared out, the left one breaking sharply down the middle. Harry screamed in pain, and tugged his useless wing with him. His right wing swept two kidnappers right out of the van, both thudded against the ground with sick noises. As Harry tried to crawl to the back of the van it swerved again, but this time it tipped dangerously. Harry flung himself out, hitting the road hard as he watched the van roll violently. It tossed the other guard out of the back, Harry saw his neck hit at a weird angle and new the man was dead. The van continued rolling violently, suddenly with just a small hiss of warning that Harry barely heard, the van went up in flames, debris flying outward as the now flaming van rolled to a stop. 

Harry shielded himself from the magma flames and began to crawl away. The pain in his broken wing didn't let him go far however, Harry crawled a little further before throwing up what little he had in his stomach. The world tilted on its axis before going dark. 

* * *

Bobby Singer had been on a casual grocery run when he came across what looked like a violent car wreck. A van had tilted over on its side, sides and roof dented in like it had rolled a ways. The van smoked, having obviously been on fire. Bobby cured lowly and came to a stop once he saw the bodies strewn all over the road. The wreck wasn't really what caught Bobby's attention though. Laying a few feet away was a hulking mass of feathers, they were a dirty white, looking like the were supposed to be pristine but hadn't been cleaned in a while. Bobby slowly got out of the junker he was using this week when he realised the wings were moving rhythmically, like something was breathing beneath them. 

Bobby gaped as he got closer to the creature with wings...well it was a creature but at the same time it wasn't. Beneath those huge wings was a small boy. Hair blacker than midnight, and skin as pale as the snow beneath him. His wings were laying at an odd angle. The left one completely mangled while the right one tried to keep its owner warm. Bobby slowly reached out and turned the boy over, dodging the right wing as it swung around. Bobby sighed as he looked closer. This boy was Harry Potter. 

* * *

Bobby had managed to get Harry back to his salvage without further damaging him. The only place big enough for the boy to lie comfortably was the living room floor. Bobby moved the furniture out of the way and threw down every pillow and blanket he had in the house, trying to make a nest the best he could. Bobby got Harry in the house and down onto the nest, spreading his wings out. He tried everything to wake the boy up, but nothing was working so he tried to get some clothes on the nude boy. That's when Bobby discovered the tail, he had seen the cat ears twitching on the top of Harry's head, but the tail had been trapped up against a wing as Bobby carried him. As he tried to get some old pants on to Harry the tail came up and wrapped itself around Bobby's arm preventing him from moving further. 

"Stop it ya idjit" Bobby scolded Harry's tail. The thing just tightened its grip so Bobby gave up and just threw a blanket over his lap. At the end of the day Bobby couldn't think of anything else but to pick up his phone. 

"Bobby? What's up, we just finished that wendigo you sent us to got another hunt?" Dean Winchester asked from the other end of the line in greeting. 

"I need you and your brother at the salvage" 

"What's happened?" 

"Something big, I can't say over the phone. I just need you idjits here ASAP" 

"On our way" 

* * *

It took a total of 26 hours for the Impala to rumble up Bobby's drive way. Bobby went out to meet them, knowing they'd see what was wrong the moment the door opened. Harry still hadn't woken up so he was still laying on that nest in the living room. 

Sam and Dean Winchester pulled themselves out of the Impala, they probably hadn't stopped to rest since Bobby called them. "Bobby" Sam greeted as they got close. 

"Okay boys, you gotta listen up. I'm going to tell you something I was sworn to secrecy over. It's not something to take lightly, but I didn't know who else to call. Can you boys keep an open mind?" 

"Course Bobby" 

"You boys remember Karen from that Zombie case?" the boys nodded "Well my wife was a witch" Bobby watched their eyes grow wide "but she wasn't a demon dealing witch. All over the place tucked into little pockets of the world are magical communities. These people are born with magic, Girls are Witches and boys are Wizards. There are schools too, for them to learn to harness their magic. Karen went to a school here when a war broke out in England. A Dark Wizard was rising to power, Called himself Voldemort. There was a supposed prophecy of a boy who would defeat him. This boy survived a curse that's supposed to kill you instantly. He became famous. Yesterday, I found this boy laying broken and bloody a few miles down the road. I don't know what happened because he's not awake but I need your boys' help to heal him. Something has happened. This boy was a normal wizard, but in the magic community there are magical creatures and it looks like he's become a mixture of a few of them." Bobby said nothing more, just led the Winchesters inside. 

* * *

Bobby sat on the ground, he had Harry's unbroken wing pulled over his lap, a textbook on how to preen birds next to him as he followed it's instructions, gently removing debris and pulling the broken feathers before gently fixing and oiling the ones that weren't broken. Sam and Dean stood at the edge of the nest gaping. 

"You really weren't kidding" Dean scratched his neck "What are you doing?" 

"Bird have to preen Dean, to keep their wings able to fly. Is this wing broken Bobby?" Sam asked tilting his head 

"Yeah it is, I'm not sure I want to touch that one, it's barely moved, but this one has a mind of its own. As soon as I sat down it unfolded on top of me. Just like his tail" 

"Tail?!" Sam asked leaning over to look at the long black tail, it had a cute little white tip and tumped steadily as Bobby worked. 

"Yeah, he has cat ears too, his human ones are gone...."Bobby trailed off as the boy they were all talking about suddenly groaned. 

* * *

Harry groaned and shifted, he was laying on something incredibly soft, but also lumpy. As he became more aware he felt the throbbing in his wing crescendo into actual sharp pain. Harry grunted and shifted the broken wing into a more comfortable position, freezing however, when he bumped into something that gasped. Harry cracked his eyes open and took in his surroundings. There were three men, one sitting next to him with his fingers in his other wing, but he wasn't hurting him. The other two men stood at the outer edge of a bunch of blankets. 

This is all I have for this story so far. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you'd like to see it finished or if you want to adopt it! 


	4. Harry Potter/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Criminal Minds crossover

After being exiled from England for the 'use of dark magic' in killing Voldemort. Harry finds himself as a prostitute in Seattle, Washington. The BAU is hunting a serial killer in Washington when a vital witness to one of the murders is found. The precinct didn't want a 'male whore' included in the investigation. After interviewing Harry, Aaron, Spencer, and Derek (who are a pre-existing thrupple) find themselves slowly falling in love with the broken man. Harry, a broken and depressed prostitute finds himself falling in love with three men who probably want nothing to do with a dirty whore. End game quadruple all living in a big house in Virginia with Harry being a stay at home husband. 


End file.
